1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery support device for an automobile battery and, more particularly, to a battery support device which is adapted to support an automobile battery cantilevered off the side rail of the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current automobiles, the primary structure of the automobile includes two side rails, one for each side of the car, and several spaced-apart crossmembers joining the two side rails. Each side rail typically has a "hat-shaped" transverse cross section in which the "hat" is turned 90.degree. C. from the norm. The side rails thus include an upper horizontal surface. In many automobiles, the automobile battery rests at least partially on the upper horizontal surface of one of the side rails in the engine compartment. Positioning the automobile battery on a side rail requires that the engine compartment have a minimum height to accommodate such positioning. However, since the industry trend is toward providing smaller automobiles, it is preferred that such a minimum height not be required. It is, therefore, desirable to have a battery support device which is able to support an automobile battery below the upper surface of the side rails to allow for a shorter engine compartment. One way of achieving such a result is by supporting the battery so that it is cantilevered off the side rail.
In addition to being able to support the battery off the side rail, it is desirable that the battery support device be easy to mount inside the engine compartment, easy to manufacture, and lightweight. One way to achieve a battery support device which is easy to manufacture and lightweight is to use a single non-metallic material for forming the device, such as a plastic. It is also advantageous to have a battery support device which is capable of having integral attachment structures for attaching various automotive parts, such as temperature sensors and air intake hoses.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a battery support device for supporting and mounting an automobile battery inside the engine compartment of the automobile.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a battery support device which supports an automobile battery so that it allows for a short engine compartment profile.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a battery support device which supports an automobile battery in an engine compartment so that the battery is cantilevered off the side rail of the automobile.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a battery support device for an automobile battery which is easy to mount inside the engine compartment, easy to manufacture, lightweight, formed with little or no metal, and capable of having integral attachment structures for attaching parts, such as, temperature sensors and air intake hoses.